everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lysandra Helena Ambrosia
Lysandra Ambrosia, preferably called by her full name, Lysandra Helena Ambrosia, is a 2017 introduced character. She is the oldest child and only daughter of the previous Lysander and Hermia, Lefteris and Hermione Ambrosia from A Midsummer Night's Dream. ''Destined to take her late mother's destiny as Hermia, Lysandra Helena is excited about her destiny, as she grew up hearing the story of her parents tale. Secretly, however, Lysandra Helena despises the general idea of destiny because it's what took her mother away and really doesn't want the same to happen to her and her child. Character Personality Lysandra Helena has lived a very sheltered life in which all her decisions were dictated for her. What to wear, how to act, even what to say, she never had a choice in the mater. She never necessarily wanted to end up the way she did- it wasn't her intention to become popular and pretty, she was always content with how she was. There's no changing that now, since she's already made her image. Since she's never really had a choice on how she acted, Lysandra Helena has turned into a bossy, attention seeker who's ready to make her own life. As stated above, Lysandra Helena tends to act really bossy around other people. She loves to be a leader and is always that person who wants to be head of the project. This stems from the fact that since she rarely gets to control her own situation, she always jumps at the chance to control anyone else's. Lysandra Helena's that kid in the group project who just sits there and tells everyone else what to do, and gets super embarrassed when you all present it to the class and the credits show that she did nothing. A little bit specific, but you get I'm walking about. However, when she's at home, she's much more passive and while at school and elsewhere she's ready to argue with someone and tell them what to do, at home she rarely argues back and rarely bosses anyone around, whether it be the maids or even her younger brother. Lysandra Helena is one of the most stressed teenagers you will meet at Ever After High. The constant worrying about destiny, anxious about being a family disappointment, constantly over thinking every things she does and how people may see her. She's very anxious and stressed, and it's been that way for a long time, however, especially after her mother died. Lysandra believes that this is what her mother would expect of her, and if she was still alive, that this is the kind of pressure her mother would be putting on her. In reality, it's not. Lysandra probably knows this but if her mother was still alive today, she would be very supportive of Lysandra Helena no matter what she was doing (I mean, within reason) and wouldn't be forcing this onto her. It's mainly what other people in her life tell her (her grandfather, for one) who tell her that this is what her mother wants. Anyone who interacts with Lys knows that anything she does is to please her mother, hoping that she'd look up and see her mother giving her a thumbs up or something. It's very clear that some people try to take advantage of this mindset of hers to shape herself to what they want her to be like. *risk taking **she's always slightly been defiant, but since she's out in SCHOOOOOL know, she's much more because of the whole choice thing. *oh yeah defiant *shes good at hiding things and stuff Appearance Lysandra Helena has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a tan complexion. She strives hard to be fit and keep a perfect, pretty image. However, she feels no matter how hard she tries, she'll never be pretty enough in her own eyes. No one has ever seen her face without makeup, expect her family and maybe her roomie, Seacilia. She actively tries to make sure she always has some sorta makeup covering her face. Mainly, she's scared of rejection and not being seen as "perfect". Her face is always heavily makeup-ed (not obnxiously- it's very well down, actually, but she wears a lot of stuff). Don't ask me to explain it, because I know nothing about makeup. She wears makeup and that's all. Hobbies and Interests Medicine whoop she wants to be a doctor Matchmaking Despite the lack of love in her own life, Lysandra Helena enjoys matchmaking for other people. Gardening TBA Thrill Seeking TBA Fairy Tale A Midsummer Night's Dream ''Main Article: A Midsummer Night's Dream Okay so we have Hermia, who's in love with Lysander. However, her father, Egeus, wants her to marry Demetrius because their Bro's or something and that'll get him money. Of course, Hermia doesn't love Demetrius at all. Helena, Hermia's bestie, is in love with Demetrius, who of course, doesn't love Helena at all, in favor of Hermia. Egeus is mad, so he goes up to the Duke of Athens, Theseus and his future wife, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. Theseus says that if Hermia doesn't listen to her father, she will either die or be forced to go to a nunnery. She doesn't want this, of course, she Hermia and Lysander make a plan to run off into the forest. To put it sweet and short, Oberon puts this flower potion thing on his wife, Titania's eyes, so that the first person she sees when she wakes up, she will fall in love with. Oberon had also mentioned that he saw an Athenian couple bickering (Helena and Demetrius, who are lost in the woods looking for Lysander and Hermia because Helena think's ratting her friend out will get her the guy), and sends Puck out to find them. Puck mistakes Lysander and Hermia for Helena and Demetrius (who are sleeping, and it's not like Puck knows any better). When Helena wakes Lysander up, and Lysander falls in love with Helena. When Hermia wakes up, she's pretty mad because Lysander isn't around and she starts yelling at Demetrius because she thinks he killed him, which is pretty reasonable. These actors I never mentioned named Quince, Bottom, Flute, and two other guys no one cares about are practicing a play that they are performing for Theseus and Hippolyta. Puck decides to turn Bottom's head into a Donkey's head (make of that what you will). Bottom find's Titania, who wakes up and welp, she falls in love with the guy with a Donkey head. Back over with Hermia and Demetrius, Demetrius falls asleep and Oberon puts the flower thing on his eyes. Helena wakes him up, and he falls in love with her which she's pretty fine with, but Hermia made because Helena stole his guy, which isn't true. Demetrius and Lysander start fighting for Helena, and Hermia's just kind of their and mad. Their all mad and in this big fight, so Oberon decides enough is enough and they send them all to sleep, reversing the curse. Bottom also turns back and the curse on Titania is reversed. Then, they all go back and Demetrius decides to marry Helena and so then Lysander and Hermia can marry and Egeus is slightly bitter about that but eh. How does Lysandra Helena come into it? Lysandra Helena was born soon after her parents completed their destiny. Since both Hermia and Lysander are main characters, they weren't sure which role she would be taking on. They were all convinced she was the next Hermia, which is true. I would like to remind you that Hermia's mother is notably absent in the play. It's mainly presumed that she's dead okay maybe its just me who thought that. It's true. Every Hermia's "second" destiny is to be Hermia's mother, which is basically to die and be absent from the reenactment of the next story. When Lysandra Helena was nine, Hermia died from an unknown disease. Everyone knew this was part of her destiny, and people "helped" but they didn't really actually provide medical attention. She was supposed to die, and no one wanted to mess with it. After that, the pressure was on. Lysandra Helena was going to be the next Hermia, the best Hermia. This seemed to happen with every generation- Grandpa Alexander (the next Egeus and a previous Lysander) said that once a Hermia dies, the pressure is admitlly passed to the next. Lysandra Helena knew that, but at the same time, she felt for some reason that their was extra pressure to be not only the perfect Hermia, not only the perfect daughter, but the perfect person ins general. Views on Destiny With all this talk about "CHOICE" you think that she'd be a rebel, because that's what the Rebellion is all about, right? Well, not really. Lysandra Helena has always liked her destiny since she was aware of it, back when she was very young. It wasn't everyone else forcing it onto her like everything else, no, she actually liked it. While, yeah, there's that part when her true love falls in love with her bestie, but in the end, she will marry whoever her Lysander is, so it's all good. She has always keeped high hopes that after she goes threw with her destiny, she can go to medicine school to become a doctor. Then theres that second destiny I mentioned. There's only rare occasions when a Hermia does not die, and that is when Hermia and Lysander's first child is a boy, and thus is given Lysander's destiny. However, like many other families, Lysandra's family tends to have girls as their first born, so chances are Lys would have a next Hermia and thus die as a result. She really, really doesn't want to put her children (if she has any) threw the same pain she went threw and every other Hermia has. Another thing. It's been mentioned numerous times that she wants her mom to approve of her. Not that she didn't when she was alive, but she doesn't want to disappoint her and certainly doesn't want her memory to die. Well, if she keeps the Hermia line going maybe people won't forget about any of the Hermias. But if she happened to Rebel and not go threw with her destinies, the memory of her mother and all the past Hermias would be forgotten as no one continues the story. Parallels *The reason she loves gardening is because the majority of the play is in the forest and stuff. *The reason she loves matchmaking is because of the whole romantic stuff going on. *good at hiding her 'motions? its a play??? acting??? Relationships Family Lefteris "Teris" Ambrosia (Father) * just give this guy a break * he's trying his best * he's just kind of given up * "IM RUNNING AWAY" "k be back for dinner" * his wife died what do u want from him Hermione Ambrosia (Mother; Deceased) Lysandra Helena was quiet close with her mother ever since she was a baby. Most Hermia's tend to be very supportive and try to be very present in their children's life, which was very true with Lysandra Helena's mother. Every Hermia is instilled with their mindset of being a better parent then their father and also trying to make an impression on their children before they died. Well, Hermione certianly made an impression on Lys. When Lysandra Helena was nine, her mother suddenly fell ill. And when I say suddenly, I mean one day she's completely normal and without any symptoms she was became ill. Doctors came, but they didn't necessarily do anything. Lysandra Helena constantly was hearing "destiny" being thrown around. Something about her destiny was the reason for this. A week after she fell ill, Hermia died. * she was a pretty chill and caring person * prone to lashing out but she tried to not do it at her kids * "sure go do that, i don't really care" * lysandra helena believes that * died when lysandra helena was nine. ** this destiny disease thing is kind of complicated. when someone needs to die for destiny, they will. it's mainly for dead parents that just kind of need to die and nothing else after completing their destiny as the kid. it's an uncontrollable force (or at least people assume it is) that no one decides to do anything about bc everyone's convenience it's destiny taking place. Dimitri Ambrosia (Younger Brother) * hes some proper young kid and no one knows how he's releated to them. * he's slightly bitter that his sister got a destiny but it doesn't mind him. * seriously tho this family does not have very original names. Alexander Something (Grandfather) * Previous Egeus (served as Egeus for Hermione and Teris Tale) * Previous Previous Lysander (served as Lysander for his own generation, with his Hermia being Lys' grandmother she, of course, never meet). Friends Lysandra Helena doesn't necessarily have friends, besides like two people Roselina Love TBA Sofae di Fairentis tba Dove ???? tba Acquaintances She has acquaintances. She doesn't necessarily care so much about them to consider them her friend, and she feels they don't really care about her at all. Hylla Hippolytus Being from the same story, Lysandra Helena and Hylla are quite close acquantinces. Not necessarily friends, but yeah. To be CONTINUED. Jobal-Jennifer Moria jj always in her dorm bc sea and lys just find s them weird Caring Charming theres pretty close acturally. like rll ygood acquantinces. George Bottom she just finds him annyoing because well he's in ass. He calls her Annie and she hates it. Pet Persephone Lysandra Helena has a small Kokoni names Persephone at home that was a pup of a dog that belonged to her mother. She isn't a very playful pup, and tends to just sleep a lot. Her brother Demetrius has Persephone's sister, Eris, who tends to make a mess of Lysasndra Helena's room and always gets into her makeup. Lilac & Crocus For animal calling, Lysandra Helena received a dove she named Liliac, since she had a purplish tint to her. However, Lilac wouldn't leave with her new owner, and Lysandra Helena ended up chasing her new dove into the forest, where she found another, smaller dove who had a similar tint to him. Lilac wouldn't leave the other birds side and Lysandra Helena took the other bird in, naming him Crocus. Roommate Currently, Lysandra Helena rooms with Seacilia McMerhon, the next of Little Mermaid's Sisters. Sea and Lysandra Helena aren't nessiarcly close but are somewhat friends in a way. Lysandra Helena finds Seacilia quiet odd for... Many reasons (I mean, she's a mermaid who can't sing?! And she has no desire to be on land? Nothing makes sense!). Romance Lysandra Helena claims she's dated princes and knights in shining armors, when really, she's never dated anyone. Enemies Faebian Auberon they rlly dont like each other k k Outfits School Life Class-ic Scheduled Dorm Room TBA Alternative Universes Reality AU TBA Mirror/Never After High AU TBA Trivia *Lysandra Helena is Greek (as A Midsummer Night's Dream takes place in Greece) and lives in Athens. *Lysandra's birthday is, fittingly, in Summer, specifically July 19th. **She's one of the younger students in the grade. * Lys has a pinterest board. Quotes Notes *"Lysandra" is the feminine version of "Lysander". "Helena" is the name of Hermia's best friend, obviously, who is an honorary aunt to Lysandra Helena. **Her brother has a bit more creative name with Dimitri, which is the name of the past Demetrius and also has the same meaning. *Lys' parent's name, Hermione and Lefteris, are both Greek names that are similar to Hermia and Lysander. Hermione comes from the Greek God Hermies, which Hermia also comes from. Lefteris is a nickname for Leftherios (though Lysandera's dads name is his full name) that a) starts with l and b) has the same meaning as Lysander (liberator or smth). **Her grandfather's name, Alexander, was chosen because it kind of sorta sounds like Lysander. Alex'ander'. Lys'ander'. **Originally, it was simply Egeus, but that wouldn't make sense considering he was a previous Lysander. *Lys, along with Dove and George, was born out of my love for Shakesphere, specifically A Midsummer Night's Dream. Gallery LysHeadshot.jpeg|i liked it when i first drew it but it gets worse the more you look Lysandra Helena Moodboard.jpg|its fine. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:A Midsummer Night's Dream Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Asexual Category:Demiromantic Category:Biromantic Category:Greek